


If He Has To

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Joe needs to be left alone. But sometimes he needs a particular kind of comfort, and only two people can arrange it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If He Has To

**Author's Note:**

> Idea stolen shamelessly from Trey.

Marvelous snorfled awake. It was getting so a captain couldn't even go to his room for a nap in the middle of the day any more, what was the universe coming to, it was ridiculous. He was vertical, Mobirates in his hand, before his brain caught up with his eyes and he realised Zangyack wasn't attacking.

No, it was much worse. 

Don and Ahim stood in the doorway with that *look* on their faces.

"Yes?" He kept his voice brisk, hoping it was something simple. 

Don grinned at him. "Joe's upset." 

"I didn't do it, Hakase," Marvelous said automatically. 

Ahim sighed, and stepped inside his room, delicately making her way around the piles of clothes, spare food, and loot, while Don began cleaning up. He had an absent expression on his face as if he wasn't even quite aware that he was doing it, and he kept looking over at the two of them. 

"Marvelous-san, Joe-san is on the Galleon, and in the main cabin. He does not wish to be alone, but he is clearly upset about something."

Don's voice was muffled as he walked across the room hidden under a pile of clothes. He began folding and sorting them. "We tried to make him feel better."

"I offered Joe-san tea," Ahim said as she took Marvelous by the arm. 

Don had somehow already finished. Marvelous blinked at the sight of his floor. Hadn't seen that in a day or so. He took Marvelous' other arm. "I tried to get him interested in making a cake, but he wouldn't. We both tried to talk to him."

Working in perfect unison, they straightened his clothes with their free hands, then they pulled him towards the door. "No, wait," Marvelous protested. "I'm tired!" 

"We had to leave him with Luka-san and Gai-san," Ahim said.

. . .

Marvelous moved so fast he dragged Ahim and Don in his wake. Of all people to leave to comfort someone. And yep, sure enough, when he got to the main cabin he saw Luka morosely bouncing rolled-up paper off Joe's forehead and Gai doing flips in the centre of the room, every so often springing upright into a ta-daaaa pose. Joe looked utterly, utterly miserable. 

"Everyone out!" Marvelous barked. He stood by the door to the kitchen, arms folded, as he watched them scarper with various shows of reluctance. Gai's exit was so showy he made the calendar on the wall rustle, and Marvelous rolled his eyes at himself in exasperation. 

Of course. 

Sid's birthday. He should've known. 

He sat down next to Joe on the couch. 

"Don't try to make me talk about it," Joe murmured. 

Marvelous shook his head. "I don't want to listen to it anyway," he said wryly, gruffly. He'd listen if Joe actually wanted to talk, but Joe knew that. "If you shut up, I'll shut up." 

Joe nodded, and swallowed audibly. Marvelous turned towards him, and reached out to sling an arm around Joe's back. 

With a sigh, Joe let himself tip sideways, slowly, so slowly, until his head rested in Marvelous' lap. Marvelous began stroking his shoulder, down to his hip, over and over, ignoring the shudders that occasionally ran through Joe. 

He guessed he could live with doing this, for Joe. (He could always take another nap later.)


End file.
